Lafossaite
'Lafossaite'http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182095290412/ is the fusion of Blue Quartz, Yellow Zircon, and Hessonite. Appearance Lafossaite is a unique looking fusion, as she is a fusion made entirely of defective Gems. She has warm gray skin with gray-brown hair that is somewhat messy. She has six eyes, four of which are on her face and the last two are on her torso, derivative of Blue Quartz. The top pair of eyes are small and are light gray-brown, the middle pair are slightly larger and are the same eye color but with pupils, and the bottom pair are the largest and are the same light gray-brown as the other eyes. She has a long skinny nose and two pairs of lips, one pair on her face and the other pair on her torso, both of which are rather plump. She also has two legs and two upper arms which split at the elbow and create four lower arms. She has her gems on her forehead, right cheek, and stomach, all of which now have a gray-brown color scheme. Lafossaite wears a shirt with the same gray-brown color scheme as her design as a whole, and has one pair of eyes and one of the two lips on her very round torso. She has round shoulder pads where her arms pop out from and her shirt has an opening on the chest. She also has a small waist and slim hips, and her leggings have a cutout that exposes her stomach, and her leggings cover her feet. Personality Lafossaite is unstable, mainly due to Hessonite, who was made to be a commander and as such feels entitled to lead and others to follow.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182093538937/ History Lafossaite was presumably formed after Ice's encouragement, who said that, by fusing, the three of them would gain what they have missing.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/181879284557/ Abilities Lafossaite's possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Trivia * Lafossaite is a fusion made up completely of defective Gems. * She offers her components what they have missing: Blue Quartz, a head, Yellow Zircon, a mouth and voice, and Hessonite, be taller. * She shares a voice with the fusion of Blue Quartz and Hessonite because Yellow Zircon hasn't got a voice. Nevertheless, Zircon enjoys having a mouth on her face.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182091657292/ Gemology Gemstone Information * The mineral occurs on a single specimen (6 × 7 × 9 cm) collected from one of the active 400°C fumaroles on the rim of the La Fossa crater, island of Vulcano, Aeolian archipelago, Sicily, Italy, as a drusy coating on one surface. ** The mineral name is for the locality. * The mineral formed as a sublimate directly from fumarolic gas and is associated with a number of other sublimate minerals including cannizzarite, galenobismutite, pyrite, and an undefined Fe-K-Si-bearing phase. * Crystals do not exceed 0.2 mm in size and are euhedral to subhedral (predominant) cubes and octahedra which are tightly intergrown in some areas. * Lafossaite possesses the following physical properties: ** color is gray-brown; ** streak is off-white to cream (and resinous looking); ** luster is resinous to greasy; ** diaphaneity is translucent; non-fluorescent; ** Mohs hardness is estimated at 3-4; ** tenacity is malleable; ** fracture is subconchoidal; ** cleavage and parting are not evident; ** calculated density is 7.212 g/cm3. Gemstone Gallery a fusion with ice.png|Lafossaite with Ice. References Category:Off Colors Category:Blue Quartz Fusions Category:Zircon Fusions Category:Triple Fusions Category:Gems Category:Hessonite Fusions